


Super Responsibility

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [32]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, blood reference, slight peril, superhero au, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:Supers AU! Are they both superheroes? Is one of them a villian? Is one a reporter, a medic, a civilian who doesn't believe in superheroes?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Super Responsibility

“Superheroes are just people with too much money and access to technological advances before everyone else.”

Shane wasn’t the biggest fan of superheroes. Sure, they were more adept at actually _stopping_ crime than the police, but just barely. And on top of that, the destruction that followed in their wake had to land in the thousands, sometimes millions of dollars. Did insurance policies cover ‘asshole superhero’?

Ryan rolled his eyes at Shane. “So you’re not a fan then, I take it.”

“No,” Shane said with a slight shrug. “Not really. Don’t get me wrong— they’re much better at catching criminals than the police. But how can the justice system legally put them behind bars? Where’s the evidence? Where’s the legal chain of custody or command or whatever? You know? Does this have the same sort of legal power as a citizen’s arrest?”

Ryan swiveled in his chair, rocking back and forth. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. The criminals are in jail. Someone had to catch them, right? It’s not like the police do.” He tossed his pencil on his desk. “They can’t do everything though, which is good. If they solved everything, we’d be out of a job, big guy.” He grinned at Shane, his smile stretching wide.

Shane huffed a laugh. “Yeah, alright. You’ve got a point there.” He logged out of his computer and gathered up all his things. “I’m heading home. I’ll see you in the morning.” He set his hand on Ryan’s shoulder with a gentle pat as he walked out.

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Ryan watched Shane walk out and logged out of his own computer.

Shane walked down the street, his hands loosely held in his pocket. It was a nice day out, a bit cooler than it had been, but definitely still warm enough. It felt like it was going to rain. Shane held his head up, looking up at the cloudy sky.

Shane heard a crash coming from an alley as he passed it. He didn’t think much of it— it was probably just a cat or something.

He was quite surprised when a hand wrapped around his mouth and yanked him back into the shadows.

* * *

Shane woke up in an empty, dark room. He was bound— his wrists were tied behind him and around the back of the chair and his ankles tied to the chair legs— and he was gagged. The cloth in his mouth tasted gross and was drying out his mouth. His head ached. It was throbbing around his forehead and he couldn’t really remember much after leaving work. His head felt vaguely wet.

“You’re awake,” a voice crackled through a speaker. “It’s good to see your eyes again.”

Shane closed them again out of spite. He didn’t know this guy, didn’t know who would want to kidnap him, and frankly, didn’t care to hear about some two-bit criminal’s evil plan. At least if he died, there might be some sort of cool story out of it. He ignored the noise, the crackling voice through the speakers, and he ended up falling back asleep. No need in struggling to get free when he was being watched. He wasn’t going to become some sort of porn for this guy.

Next time he woke up, it was to a camera flash. He looked up at the guy, his eyes sleepy. This guy had his camera set up on a tripod and was waving around a long bladed knife. Shane stretched as best as he could. “So what’s your deal?” he asked, talking through a yawn. “Is this a ransom situation or like… a murder plot? What’s happening here?”

“Well, I—”

“And spare me the backstory and villain crap. I just want to know if I’m going to die or if I’m a ploy.” Shane tugged at his wrist binds. They weren’t even tied all that tightly.

“Well I plan on—”

A window shattered in the room and Shane jumped as a superhero jumped in through the glass. The villain jumped and the knife he’d been waving around dramatically dropped and ran down the length of Shane’s torso, embedding in his thigh.

Shane gasped and his face contorted in pain. “I—”

The villain looked at Shane. “Fuck! I didn’t— You weren’t supposed to—”

“You’re kind of a shitty bad guy,” Shane groaned. “You’re really bad at this.” Shane tried to untie the knot around his wrists but his fingers fumbled with the knot. The pain seared through his chest and thigh. He needed to— What was he supposed to do?

“I just wanted to get _him_ here!” the villain cried, pointing at the superhero. Shane couldn’t remember the guy’s name honestly. He recognized the suit but the name— eh he didn’t care.

Well now he was going to have to. The guy was probably going to save his life.

The hero hadn’t said a single word. He just walked over and cold-cocked the shit stain in the face, watching him drop to the ground. He untied Shane’s legs and used the rope to tie up the bad guy’s arms far tighter than he needed to really. He reached in Shane’s pocket and pulled out his phone.

“You’re pretty quiet,” Shane said. He felt like he was slurring his words. “Hey, I’m kinda bleeding, can you not steal my phone?”

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan whispered, pulling the phone up to his ear. He was calling 911.

“Ry?” Shane asked tiredly. He was fading in and out of consciousness. He could feel Ryan’s hands on him, pressing tightly against his wounds. “How come you never told me?”

Ryan huffed a wry laugh. “You’ve made your stance clear, I think.”

“Well I’d’a changed it if I knew you were one of them.” Shane giggled. “No I wouldn’t. But I’d change my mind about you specifically. I really like you a lot, you know.”

“I know, big guy,” Ryan soothed.

“I even love you,” Shane murmured. And it all went black.


End file.
